El guardián de mi corazón
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Rusia está buscando a la persona adecuada para cuidar su corazón ¿Lograra encontrarla?Dedicado a Lonelyandsad.whisper


El guardián de mi corazón

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Este fanfic está parcialmente basado en el doujinshi _Asking for the moon. _Les sugiero que lo lean si tienen oportunidad para entender mejor la historia. Aprovecho para dedicar esta historia a Deskdraik –por haber traducido el doujinshi al español– y a , jefa suprema del Rusia x España quien me pidió este fic como una aportación especial para el imperio RusiEspa. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes niña!

Iván caminaba bastante desanimado por las calles, tenia la nariz enterrada en su bufanda. Caminaba lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos acerca del amor y si algún día iba a encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad y no le tuviera miedo, como la mayor parte de las naciones que lo conocían o no le causara ataques de pánico o depresión repentinos, pensó el ruso acordándose de su hermana menor, Bielorrusia mientras un escalofrío involuntario recorría su espina dorsal.

El soviético echo una rápida ojeada a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para ver si el tesoro más valioso que poseía seguía donde lo había dejado, en efecto seguía allí. Con cuidado lo saco de la bolsa del gabán y lo examino con atención mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, tristeza y frustración.

Su posesión más preciada. Su tesoro. Su corazón.

En medio de su mano se veía tan pequeño, tan insignificante…

Era el mismo corazón que horas antes le ofreciera a Francis junto con una declaración de amor rogándole que protegiera su tesoro, rogándole al cielo que el rubio tratara bien sus sentimientos, que no lo lastimara ¡Que grande fue su decepción al saber que el galo quería cocinar su corazón como aperitivo para cenar! Él no estaba dispuesto a soportar ese tipo de trato bajo ninguna circunstancia así que rápidamente le quito el órgano de las manos al francés y se alejo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mirando distraído el órgano que seguía intacto en su mano, Rusia dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro ¿Por qué nadie quería amarlo? Él sabia que podía tener un aspecto aterrador algunas veces pero en el fondo no era malo ¿Por qué nadie quería cuidar su corazón? ¿Acaso a nadie le importaban sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso estaba condenado a estar solo para siempre?

Ojalá pudiera encontrar a esa persona para que cuidara su corazón, lo quisiera y lo protegiera de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño, él cuidaría a su vez del corazón de esa persona para que no sufriera daño alguno. Si esa persona existiera, si él pudiese encontrarla…

Pero eso era una ilusión en toda forma. Las personas que conocía le tenían terror y se alejaban corriendo pretextando cualquier disculpa apenas lo veían acercarse. Rusia había presenciado este hecho demasiadas veces a lo largo de su vida como para ignorar que muy pocas personas –obligadas o no– lo querían cerca.

De repente mientras contemplaba el tesoro que reposaba en su mano se le ocurrió una idea. Podía cerrar su puño y apretar tan fuerte como le pudiese así se provocaría un infarto y no tendría que sufrir más. No más tristeza, abandono o dolor por rechazo, no más soledad, no mas nada. Sólo la paz de la muerte.

Estaba listo para hacerlo cuando escucho un ruido de pasos. Alguien venía hacia donde se encontraba. Por un momento pensó en detenerse pero pronto descarto esa idea, exceptuando a sus hermanas, todos pensaban que era un monstruo cruel. Nadie lo quería cerca ¿A quien le importaba si moría? A nadie le importaba o le iba a importar, pensó el soviético con tristeza pero antes de que pudiera moverse escucho una voz a sus espaldas que decía:

– ¿Qué haces?

Rusia por poco dio un bote del susto pero se mantuvo impasible ante la llegada de aquel indeseado acompañante

–Me suicido –contesto el ruso con voz llana

–La vida es muy bonita y siempre puede darte sorpresas maravillosas –dijo la voz a sus espaldas– ¿Por qué quieres morir y perderte de todo eso?

–Porque nadie me quiere –susurro el soviético triste

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto la voz con un ligero acento que al ruso se le hizo conocido– a todos nos quiere alguien ¿sabes? No debes creer que nadie te quiera nunca

–Le ofrecí mi corazón a alguien y lo único que pudo pensar esa persona cuando le di el objeto más valioso que tengo fue en cocinarlo para la cena –dijo suavemente el ruso–además todas las personas que conozco me tienen miedo así que si tengo motivos para morir

–Si me permites decirlo lo que esa persona te hizo no estuvo nada bien –la voz sonó suave y compresiva– pero eso quiere decir que no era la adecuada para ti, sigue buscando de seguro encuentras a esa persona especial en donde menos te lo esperas –agrego con alegría

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –pregunto el de ojos violáceos

–Tengo un muy buen presentimiento –confeso su acompañante– y generalmente acierto en mis corazonadas –añadió riendo

–Lo que tú digas –dijo el de cabello níveo cansado, a estas alturas lo único que quería era que esa persona, quienquiera que fuera, lo dejara en paz

–En serio –insistió la voz– si no me crees cierra los ojos y date la vuelta –pidió

– ¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo? –cuestiono el ruso desconfiado

–Confía en mí –murmuro su acompañante con un dejo ligeramente triste en la voz

El ruso resoplo y decidió hacer lo que le pedían, no tenia nada que perder si lo hacia además conseguiría que lo dejaran tranquilo para que pudiera dejar este mundo en paz y sin testigos indeseados aunque eso en realidad le traía sin cuidado.

Lo primero que el ruso sintió fue el contacto de unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, estuvo a punto de empujar a su acompañante indeseado y salir corriendo cuando los labios del susodicho se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso corto pero con mucho significado. La mente del ruso se desconecto ante aquel gesto mientras una sensación de calidez se extendía por su cuerpo mientras sentía que el órgano que descansaba en su mano latía acelerado.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién seria esa persona? ¿Lo amaría de verdad? Se preguntaba el soviético mientras abría lentamente los ojos y se encontraba frente a frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver o saber que se preocupase por él.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo mejor conocido como España estaba mirándolo atentamente con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

–España –balbuceo el ruso confundido– ¿Por qué…?

–Ya te lo dije –murmuro el ibérico dulcemente– la vida puede darte sorpresas maravillosas y siempre puedes encontrar a esa persona especial en donde menos te lo esperas

–Entonces ¿Tú me quieres? –cuestiono el ruso con cierto temor en la voz

– ¿Por qué otra razón iba a tratar de evitar que te mataras? –replico el latino sonriendo – y hablando de eso –agrego tomando el corazón de la mano del ruso y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones

–Espera –exclamo el ruso asustado– ¿Qué vas a hacer con mi corazón?

–Guardarlo ¿Qué mas iba a hacer con el? –contesto el español sonriendo– tranquilo cuidare bien de tus sentimientos hasta que dejes de pensar en matarte

– ¿No vas a…? –dijo el ruso dejando que la pregunta volara en el aire

–No hombre, no –replico el español– un corazón es demasiado valioso como para querer dañarlo de esa forma tan horrible. Te lo devolveré después en cuanto aclares tus ideas o vengas a pedirme que te enseñe a tratar un corazón como es debido hasta entonces me quedare con el –dijo despidiéndose del ruso llevándose el órgano consigo.

Rusia sonrío mientras caminaba para alcanzar al hispano porque al parecer ya había encontrado a alguien que quisiera ser el guardián de su corazón para cuidarlo y protegerlo por lo que esperaba fuese mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esta sencilla historia me ha costado un poco hacerlo porque en lo personal veo a estos dos como una posible relación platónica más que como una relación en concreto pero siempre es bueno experimentar con cosas nuevas. Si quieren decirme lo que opinan al respecto o quieren dejarme alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber a través de un comentario. <em>

_Atte. Naru. _


End file.
